


The Red Strokes

by kjonginexo



Series: Song Fics [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: All of it is fluff, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Song fic, sekai - Freeform, sekai in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 01:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12829953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjonginexo/pseuds/kjonginexo
Summary: Sehun was sure two hearts have never pounded like this.





	The Red Strokes

Sehun admired the way Jongin looked underneath the silver rays of moonlight. It was just past midnight, they both sat comfortably on their couch with a glass of wine in one another's hand. Sehun opting for white, Jongin opting for red, but that was expected. Jongin didn’t like the bitterness that white wine presented, but he liked the sweet ones like moscato. Sehun didn’t like the strong earthiness that red wine presented, but he liked the cherry flavors of merlot. Both wines happen to be favorites between the two, both wines happen to dance on one another’s tongues at the end of the night eventually. 

Sehun scoot closer, their shadows across the floor in the candle lit room and the moonlight casted his own shadow starting to softly combine with Jongin’s. He smiled, it was sure and determined as he set down his own cup of wine on the coffee table, taking Jongin’s and giggled at the other’s little hum of displeasure at having his drink being taken from him. Sehun’s eyes turned back to meet the soft fond brown ones that always stared at him. 

He always felt like he could quite literally see Jongin’s heart in his eyes by how lovingly Jongin stared at him. Sehun always wondered if he looked at Jongin the same way, if Jongin could tell by a look that Sehun loved him. He was sure he did since Jongin never had to ask if Sehun loved him, and if Jongin or Sehun said they loved the other, a simple look of eye contact would let the other know before words could reach their tongues. 

Their love was blatant, loud, obvious. Anyone who was anyone was able to see it, friends, family, acquaintances, and even strangers. Anyone could spot their love from miles away and would be able to come to admire the way they loved one another so strongly that it seemed as if they were filled in an aura of strong vivacious red. Sehun thought red is the ultimate color of love, bold and demanding to be seen or heard by anyone. Sehun knew their red aura of love could be signalled to anybody who was near, to anybody who simply glanced. 

 

Their love was passionate, passions went uncaged as they spent many nights either talking or kissing until lips went swollen and lungs were in dire need of breath. Sehun could see the harsh flames of passion burning in Jongin’s eyes when they pulled away from a kiss, breathing in their own discarded breaths and that only made Sehun want to kiss him more, rougher, harder. 

Their kisses weren’t filled with rage that was of an aggressive nature, but rather tender in the way that Jongin’s hands would slide along Sehun’s body with firm squeezes and soft rolls of the pads into his thumb against Sehun’s skin. Or how Sehun would rake his nails along the back of Jongin’s neck with a gentle tug to his hair, soft nips to bottom lips, a faint tease of a tongue to make the other hold them tighter. Hands on skin, hands in hair, skin on skin, tenderness rage that would drive one another crazy to dial up the passion just further beyond capability. 

Their love was fearless, steady, stronger than ever. Nothing could tamper with their relationship and even though things did try, nothing shook them. They seemed to have a wall built around them that nothing in the world could ever touch. Nothing could seem to break the ice down and melt it, it was them against the world. Burning so brightly, it seemed to make their nights turn into an instantaneous dawn. Their love was their sun, there was never a dark moment between the two that would cause the night to fall and cast over their light. 

 

Sehun settled himself onto Jongin’s lap, lips pressing against the full pink ones he had come to fall stupidly in love with. Soft sucks to the bottom lip, nipping gentle and faint, he could taste the salt in the tanner man’s lips, Sehun was sure Jongin could taste the same thing in Sehun’s. His hand found Jongin’s chest, a soft rake to the nails over his shirt made Jongin’s breath hitch and then he could feel Jongin’s heart nearly thump out of his chest into Sehun’s hand. 

Jongin’s heart was beating wildly, out of control even. Like it was the first time Sehun had ever kissed him, like it was the first time their lips had ever touched five years ago. Sehun felt his own heart, hear it in the back of his head going in cue to how his mind was circulating how beautiful his boyfriend was. How kissing him was the best feeling in the world, to be enveloped in the soft warmth that is the full lips, how Jongin’s hands on his hips felt like home. He was sure his heart matched the pounding of the other’s in the excited manner, he was sure two hearts had never pounded like this.

Sehun’s mind only had the vision of more, he didn’t command for the desire of more to appear in his mind but soon his tongue found the soft lower lip with a quick swipe into it. The lips parted for him, he could now taste the merlot on his tongue with a quick swirl around Jongin’s. A whimper sent goosebumps rising against his skin and a shiver down his back. The borders of a simple night with his boyfriend and conversation got erased with each flick of a tongue or how Jongin’s cold hand slipped underneath his sweater to brush against the warm skin of Sehun’s back. 

He went into it now, hands moving to hold the sharp jawline in his hands as he allowed his full passion to bleed into the kiss with a rougher kiss that made Jongin simply melt in his grip. Jongin met back though, tongue dancing and pressing against the tip of Sehun’s as his returning kiss took Sehun’s breath away for a short moment. Hands slipping into the soft thick black hair with a tug, Sehun relished in the soft moan that Jongin emitted from the back of his throat. Sehun felt Jongin’s fingers dig his nails into Sehun’s broad shoulders, making him whimper out as his lungs screamed for air, burning but the burn made it all the better.

Jongin’s kisses went deeper, rougher, touches became more frequent than a simple dig in with his nails. Jongin held Sehun by the hips hard enough to possibly leave bruises in the shape of fingertips the next morning, Sehun raked his nails down Jongin’s torso before going beneath the shirt to press his nails into the toned abs before him. They were lost in their kissing, lost in the feeling of love and want, need and passion. Their love demanded to be seen and heard, felt, and surely it was being noticed by the both of them with something as simple as a flick of a tongue. 

 

Sehun pulled away first, he usually always did. He stared down at Jongin as his chest heaved a most needed deep swell of air. His eyes looked up to see a single steamed window directly behind them, the moonlight still poured down onto them even though Sehun felt like he was bathing in sunshine. That was only because Jongin was beneath him, rubbing soft circles into Sehun’s hipbones. Sehun’s narrow brown eyes met the wider brown eyes, Jongin leaned up for a simple chaste kiss where Sehun could detect wine but mainly the salt in the other’s lips. 

Out of his own interest, his hand found Jongin’s heart, he could feel it pounding rapidly against his hand. Their lips pulled away, foreheads resting against one another as Sehun took one of Jongin’s hand to put it over his heart. Their hearts pounded in sync, both of them were sure that two hearts had never pounded like this.

**Author's Note:**

> SO THIS SONG IS REALLY BEAUTIFUL. THE SONG IS THE RED STROKES BY GARTH BROOKS, SO UM YOU WON'T FIND A REAL VERSION UNLESS YOU BUY IT BUT JUST LISTEN TO A COVER SINCE THE LYRICS ARE ACTUALLY ART.


End file.
